


Love at first thaw

by IamCLF



Series: Soulmate AU Hell [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mates, soul, soul marks, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamCLF/pseuds/IamCLF
Summary: Phil has grown up with a dead soulmate, Steve grew up waiting for his to be born. How much are these marks to be trusted?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is not a movie so I dont own it.
> 
> This is my kinda first work for this fandom.

Phil was born with his soul mark. Like all children. His mother wept as his father held her. Hers the dark grey of grief. His fathers the soft blue grey of mourning. His own black as the night.  
It ment his soul mates heart did not beat. As a child he didnt understand why teachers coddled him or the school nurse took such care of him. He loved adventure though.  
His parents let him as they thought it was a sign of his carlessness for his own life.  
Phil though....Phil being the unknowingly brave boy, teen and one day man, he was never felt alone. He had Captain America. Who was born in a time when soulmate statis was kept quiet. He giggled excited as he read of the man. A hero. His heart aching for him when the comics asked for it. As well as swelling with a unknown pride.  
Bullies once tried to make fun of him for it and he simply watched settling it with few words "I hope you are happy when you find yours." He had said softly. The next day he and the bully were good friends. Nick was the name of the boy.  
Years later this friend would be the reason he got the best job he could ever dream of. He was a agent for Sheild. The work became his life. He ignored the few times underlings looked at him with pitty. He took to wearing stiff collars to hide it. His work out gear even had high collars or if nessisary he wore a skin matching bandage over it. He would never tell Stark out right how thankful he was for the invention.  
When they found his hero he was so excited. He knew there was a chance the man could be alive so he forced the men to be careful. Once they were able to thaw him completely, he collapsed several halls away. He had been on his way to watch him a bit. He was so happy but he still fell feeling the ice of fear down his core. He wanted to sob but quickly got himself to a broom closet as he felt it. Over the coms a agent called him. 

"Sire, he is awake." The man said to him.

"I gathered that much agent." He sais back righting himself and standing. He went back to work with out a second thought. He could not face him now. The man being so scared of the present, how could he handle another one in his life? Another upset?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captians story

His mark was of little concern to his mother. His father was her mate yet he still left her. Her own mark was black as night.  
Steve was sickly and thus home schooled. His only experiences with his soul mark came later.  
Bucky was his friend from day one, admittedly he was quit when he found out that Steve at age 19, that his soulmate had yet to be born.  
That was the reason for Steve's true passion. Art. He painted as he wondered about his mate. Dreaming of what they might look like. He smiled as he worked. Tricking himself in to be distracted by the possibility.  
It didn't shock him when Bucky and Miss.Carter found out. He had made many sketches of the moment.  
It was a normal debriefing as Bucky walked in laughing at Steve as he rolled his eyes. Then time froze.  
Peggy looked up from her paper's.  
Bucky stopped laughing.  
Steve swore he heard a pin drop.  
They latched on to each other tightly and didn't let go.  
He and Howard went drinking that night. Who over who was never told.  
He knew the promise was empty to Peggy when he said he would try, he was tired of being labeled a pedo or a freak. His last thoughts as the plane went down were how free his friends and most of all, his soulmate would be of him.  
He didn't get to see Howard meet Maria, that would have been a true work of art.  
He didn't get to go to art school after the war ended.  
He thought his world ended. He thought it was done. Just bliss darkness welcomed him.  
Then that stupid game was on....wait...he remembered it.  
He woke up frightened glaring at the woman who looked far to painted to be a nurse. Her tone too soothing to be a woman from his times. He didn't see his own heart on his neck. He ran.  
Excape. Excape. He had to.  
He panted as he looked out side for the first time in so many years. He felt pain and sadness. Ignoring it as he thought it was his own. It smelled wrong. It looked wrong. It was all WRONG.  
"Good to see you awake Mr.Rogers" Nick said smirking. He knew his hunch had to be right so where the hell was Phil?  
Steve panted more before fainting and Nick got the agents to pick him up quickly.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.....life

Steve soon settled in to his shield provided apartment and went through some classes to get his head on straight. He sat on his sofa and had to smile some when he saw the gay rights parade on TV. In his time it was expected for male soulmates to be best friends and nothing more. Rather sad when he thought about it. He had always figured his was a man though. He never really could put his finger on why though. The mark on his neck now alive with a rainbow of colors. Some times his emotions. Some times his mates emotions. He figured who ever must be shocked or some thing. Because when it was his mates emotions it was always blue.  
His mind wondered to that man. Phil. He always was smiling and asking for auto graphs and such. At first he though it was nice but now boarder line creepy. He was to nice to say it though. 

Phil sighed softly as he sat in his own apartment far away from his soul mate. He had always been a empathetic person but this was a whole new level of it. He could feel when Steve was angry or creeped out....Sadly every time he was around for to long the creeped out feeling got stronger. So he decided for the best of both of them that he should contact him as little as he could. He rubbed the mark on his neck. Having never really felt the weight before but now? It was nearly choking him


	4. Better late than never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here I am. Fixing this after how many years? oh well....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have grown alot soooo yay for not being able to mesh writing styles

Well as time drew on for the pair, Phil became more distant and Steve felt some thing was missing. Both not knowing what the other felt truely.  
  
Steve was at one of Tony's parties board out of his mind when he saw Phil. He could not help but smile. Quickly he tried to make his way over to him.   
  
Phil on the other hand was trying to hide.   
  
The two ended up in a part of the tower that no one else was in.   
  
They kissed.  
  
and love happened to thaw out once more for the pair.

 


End file.
